Au revoir
by tite-odey
Summary: Petite ficlette parfaitement dépressive suite à un cauchemar récurant
1. Chapter 1

Au revoir

« Au revoir … »

Il hurle, se réveillant en sursaut. A ses cotés Kairi le regarde inquiète, une main reposant sur son ventre rebondi. Sora le regarde, bientôt sortirait de cet espace une vie conçus par leur amour. A ses cotés, Kairi continu à lui parler, dans le vide.

Sora qui y'a t il ? Tu pleures, encore.

Elle prononce le dernier mot dans un chuchotement. Elle veut calmer ses larmes, sans succès, la cause lui en est inconnue.

Oui encore, il pleure une fois de plus. Encore ses horreurs qui ne lui appartenait pas, ses larmes qui ne lui appartiennent pas. Ses dernières redoublent d'intensité.

« Au revoir … »

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Axel n'a jamais dit au revoir. Il se revoie dans son cauchemar, dans son souvenir. Il le revoie embrasant son corps dans cet obscur couloir afin de le protéger. Afin de protéger Roxas. Il se revoie, agenouillé sur le cadavre. Les cheveux ne sont plus rouges. Il secoue violemment la tête. Il ne veut pas que revienne cette image. C'est toujours un homme, grand, habillé avec la veste de l'organisation, mais la chevelure est grise, presque blanche. Son corps se recroqueville. Kairi l'enlace tendrement, mais se fait repousser.

« Au revoir Sora » Comme lors de l' annonce de son mariage. Un au revoir définitif. Aux larmes de désespoir du simili se joigne maintenant celle du porteur de la Keyblade.

Il se tient maintenant devant ce trou noir. A ses cotés, Kairi, en larme lui sert la main. Les larmes ne coulent plus. Il est trop tard. Les regrets ne lui sont d'aucun secours.

Nous l'appellerons Riku. Lui murmura sa femme.

Il secoua la tête, Riku c'était Riku, nommer son fils ainsi ne ferait que lui porter malchance. Une idée s'imposa à lui, une idée tordue, une idée imposée par son simili. Ce serait malsain.

* * *

Si ça plait y'aura un "début" pas beaucoup plus joyeux et pas beaucoup plus originale. J'déteste le chantage ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Toute histoire à son début, toujours joyeux, toujours tordu. Très différent du premier dans l'écriture.

* * *

- Riku ? une hésitation, aimes-tu Kairi ?

Que répondre à son meilleur ami ? La vérité bien sure.

- Non pourquoi ?

Un jeune brun aux cheveux en pointe regarde son vis-à-vis avec surprise. Il ne lit pas de mensonge sur le visage en face de lui. Et Riku ne savait pas lui mentir. Pourtant il y avais toujours eu de la gêne depuis qu'il sortait avec la brune.

- Tu me le jures ?

La question semblait essentielle ainsi posée.

- Oui je le jure, prononça, solennel, le garçon aux cheveux gris, Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Kairi.

Le temps du discours il avait gardé ses yeux verts rivés dans le bleu de ceux de son ami. Ce dernier souri.

- Tant mieux, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire sinon.

Le regard interrogateur que Riku porta sur lui le poussa à enchaîner.

- Kairi et moi allons nous marier !

Il y eut un flottement, une hésitation, le temps d'un souffle infime. Que faire devant le bonheur de son meilleur ami ?

- Félicitation, c'est vraiment génial.

Le ton était parfait, l'enthousiasme vibrant, pourtant, malgré sa naïveté, le silence avait suffit à la naissance d'un doute.

- Riku ? Tu es sure que ça va ? Si tu aimes Kairi, je romps de suite, je ne veux pas te voir triste.

Que dire ? La vérité encore et encore pour dissimuler à jamais un mensonge abject.

- Ne disais tu pas me connaître ? Ai-je l'air de mentir ?

Le brun le regarda un instant avant de secouer la tête. Le mensonge il n'en avait vu ni dans le corps ni dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait douter des sentiments de Riku. Ce dernier lui tira la langue avant de reprendre.

- Mais je refuse de n'être qu'un invité !

- Evidement, c'est toi mon témoin.

- Merci

- Riku ! L'autre s'énerve un peu, pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

Lui qui pensait avoir feinté. Il lui fallait continué, s'enfoncer un peu plus dans une vérité si tordue qu'elle le protégerait mieux qu'un mensonge.

- Je trouve juste que vous avez de la chance.

En face le brun souris puis grimace, insatisfait.

- On peut repousser la date, le temps que tu trouve quelqu'un.

La bouche de Riku s'élargit, moqueuse.

- Que tu es bête, et puis j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Le brun sursaute, reste un instant incrédule, s'agite puis cri.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?! Présente la moi !

- C'est impossible.

Le futur marié fait la moue, en vain l'autre n'ajoute rien.

- C'est pas juste.

A nouveau, un sourire moqueur.

Un appelle au loin, qui s'enchaîne par des « au revoir » enthousiastes. Le brun file vers une jolie fille un peu en retrait et s'éloigne avec un dernier signe de la main, alors que le sourire disparaît.

Un portail des ténèbres s'ouvre avalant un homme aux cheveux gris et à la peau mat.


	3. Chapter 3

Je m'excuse c'est toujours aussi court et la fin qui devrait bientôt arrivé l'ai encore plus

* * *

Un petit être vêtu de noir se tient droit devant un immense château. Il fixe le ciel comme s'il attendait quelque chose. A ses cotés, sa femme lui prend la main.

- Qui y'a-t-il ?

Il se tourne vers elle et lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne partirai plus qu'en de rare occasion. J'attends un ami à moi. Lorsqu'il arrivera, pourras-tu l'emmener à mon bureau ?

- Bien sure, A quoi ressemble t il ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant amoureusement.

Son mari baisse les yeux et secoues la tête tristement. Il semble résigné, abattu.

- Je ne sais pas, il apparaîtra et tu ne pourras pas le rater.

Se détournant du ciel, il franchit une large porte avec le vain espoir que son invité n'arrive jamais.

Deux heures plus tard, sa femme venait l'interrompre inquiète, confirmant ses craintes. A ses cotés, un homme aux yeux d'or, immense surtout à coté de la petite femme. Le maléfique sans cœur. Ce dernier pourtant sourit à son mari.

- Dois-je voir dans cet accueil formel de la désapprobation ? Tu es bien cruel d'imposer ma vue à notre pauvre reine.

- J'espérais voir Riku.

- Je suis là.

Un silence s'impose. La reine se sentant de trop quitte la pièce soulagée de s'éloigner de l'être sorti des ténèbres.

- Pourquoi replonger ? Comptes-tu abandonner ? Donner encore ton corps à Xehanort?

- Il n'est plus là.

Le roi frissonne, il n'aime pas ce Riku, si froid.

- Alors pourquoi ?

La voix est plus aigue, il s'énerve, il ne comprend pas. Il a peur des ténèbres présentes chez son ami.

- J'étouffe mon cœur, que les ténèbre le prenne.

Le roi se lève, lentement. Il se sent vieux lorsque ses bras enserrent le corps de Xehanort.

- Si fragile petit homme mes mots n'auront aucun effets?

- Je t'interdis de lui en parler. Ni de mon devenir, ni de sa cause!

Le roi secoue la tête, il en sait tellement et son cœur souffre d'avoir trop longtemps tue la vérité.

- On verra.

En face de lui, les yeux d'or le regardent tristement. Une supplique muette qui le fait cédé, une fois de plus.

- Tu m'as déjà beaucoup demandé, mais je garderais le secret, un temps.

Il y eut un moment où les deux amis restèrent ainsi, juste près l'un de l'autre, avant que le plus petit ne s'éloigne pour rejoindre son bureau. D'un tiroir, il extrait une pile de document qu'il lui tend.

- Voici le travail que je te propose à toi qui peut voyager sans contrainte.

Avec un signe de remerciement l'adulte s'en saisit. Il va enfin pouvoir traverser tout les mondes pour lui-même et tant pis s'il aurait préféré être accompagné.

- Au revoir Mickey.

Un nouveau portail s'ouvre vers une nouvelle destination que Riku prend sans hésitation, presque avec soulagement.

Le roi laisse une larme couler.


	4. Chapter 4

Encore plus court qu'avant désolé mais c'est la fin

* * *

Il se sent mal, il est tellement faible. Et stupide. Vraiment stupide. Un résidu de sans coeur, si rare qu'il ne s'est pas méfié. Et il est coincé entre les mondes, dans ce sombre couloir, où personne ne le retrouvera. Au moins emporte-il son ennemi avec lui.

Ses yeux se ferme et il le revoit lui tendant la main encore et toujours, qui refuse le mal en lui, qui lui demande d'être témoin.

Il se sent pathétique lorsqu'il a l'impression d'être dans ses bras, de sentir sa chaleur.

- Sora ?

- Non mais je t'emmène à lui.

- Ne lui dit rien, je t'en prie.

Il se sent soulagé, un peu, quelqu'un pensait encore à lui. Il s'éteint finalement avec l'image d'un Sora souriant, une image qu'il n'avait pas pu revoir.

Lentement le roi le soulève. Il ouvrit tant bien que mal un portail vers ce qu'il appelait leur île. Les larmes l'aveuglent.

* * * *

Le soleil se lève sur une presqu'île. Sur un arbre penché, le maître de la keyblade contemple le spectacle lorsqu'un bruit l'en extrait.

Il commence à sourire son angoisse se lève, une seconde, le temps de découvrir le cadavre de son meilleur ami.


End file.
